An Odd Love Story
by Apollos the Destroyer
Summary: This is a story based in a Alternate High School universe of the Gods of Olympus, where Persephone and Phobos get together. Story is on Going.


The sound of chanting reached his ears as he rested on the ice, just to the right of the center, his eyes focused on the puck before it dropped, after a second suddenly the puck was sliding across the ice towards him. Springing into action, he propelled himself forward, catching the puck with the left side of the blade before moving it from side to side, catching the puck on either side every time it connected as he propelled himself across the ice towards the goalie. Bringing back his stick, he slammed the blade of it into it as hard as he could, watching as the puck flew across the ice, rising off of it every couple of seconds before it slammed into the net, the red light on top turning on and spinning as a sound blared, filling the stadium as the Spartans just scored their second point in a row. They had a 2 to 1 lead on the Asgard Vikings, but their forward, Thor was still someone to watch out for, this guy was big, bulky and had hair almost as red as his, though he had a rather bushy beard already. The second time the puck hit the ice, Phobos had it again, but as he was flying across the ice, he found his path blocked, switching it to the side, he passed it towards one of his other teammates, with a smack, the puck was off.

As it flew across the ice, Thor flew out of nowhere, and as fast as lightning, had it flying across the ice towards their goalie. Phobos reacted and put on the brakes, turning to the right as he made sure the blades of his skates were facing the left of his actual destination, sending up a spray of ice before he shot off towards the puck, pushing himself to as fast as he could go, and mentally sighing as it bounced off of the pole and into his goalies leg, from which it bounced off of the padding. Their goalie stopped the momentum of the puck with his ice stick before sending it towards Phobos.

The God of Fear caught the puck before switching direction and flying across the ice, heading towards the other goalie, eyes set to kill before he felt Thor slam him into the wall with a shoulder check. Phobos's eyes darkened with anger before he slammed his shoulder into Thor's in return before he could get to far, his stick shooting out and slamming into the back of the God of Thunders legs, toppling him. Thor shot up almost instantly, throwing his stick away and shaking off his gloves, Phobos following him before they started circling each other.

Phobos shot forward at the last second, Thor throwing his right arm out in a wide right hook, allowing Phobos to raise his left arm and move it upwards before his left hand shot out and gripped the arm of the jersey, twisting the material slightly before he shot his right fist out rapidly into the other gods side, the blows ringing out and sending shockwaves through the stadium as the god of thunders face bunched up in pain before the ref pulled him out of the fight, sending him to the penalty box. Phobos grabbed his stick and gloves before making his way to the box, the ref following him. Getting in he sat down and looked around, before looking into the stadium, his eyes falling onto a blonde haired beauty. He recognized her from his school, seen her in the halls and all that, and ran into her while at one of the local parties, a mistletoe they actually bumped into each other on, upon which she kissed him on the cheek. A rather innocent way around the mistletoe rule, and one that made him smile. "What are you doing here?!" He yelled out questioningly, mainly to be heard over the sounds of the sound of a shit ton of people watching the game.

Persephone would glance at the male a soft, tired smile resting on her face. "I came to see what this was all about. I just got lucky enough to catch you playing tonight." She said, causing Phobos to smile mostly to himself. "Is that so? Well how are you enjoying it so far?" He asked her, his eyebrow arching before he glanced towards the clock, he had thirty seconds left on the penalty clock before he was back in the game, but in that time, The Vikings had tied the game, without him out there, they were getting merked, looking back towards Seph, he waited for her to answer. "Well, it is a very violent sport but I guess any sport could be that way. You are doing great so far, get out there and show them what the God of Fear can really do." She blew him a kiss, her smile becoming a little less tired.

Phobos did the normal motion of catching the kiss in his hand before he looked back at the clock, smiling to himself before he shot back out onto the ice. Currently the puck was in possession of the Vikings, but with a quick swipe, he had the puck and was sending it towards the other goalies post, watching as it pounced off of the post and into the net, scoring them another point just as the end game sounded off, ending this game off at 3 to 2, helping them win the first out of three games against the Vikings.

Phobos skated off the ice with his teammates, everyone clapping him on the back before the entered into their locker room. Phobos emerged minutes later, his eyes searching for the blonde beauty from earlier, finding her, he made his way over rather quickly. "So, how did you enjoy the last few minutes of the game?" He asked her before smiled. "And would you like to head to the after game party?" He asked her.

Persephone smiled once again as she saw the male approach her. She pushed her hair out of her face as she thought for a moment. "It was a pretty good game. You did amazing out there." Her voice had a bit of excitement in it. "An after party? I'm not usually one for parties but sure why not? No harm in having fun right?"She asked him innocently.

Phobos smiled and nodded. "Yeah, no harm in having fun." He said before grabbing her arm and leading her out of the stadium, the cold, far northern air hitting them in the face before he led them to his car, a 2019 Chevrolet Camaro SS 1LE with a midnight black color scheme. Pulling out his keys, he pressed his knob, unlocking the doors before opening up the passenger side door and motioning for the goddess of spring to get in. Once she was in, Phobos slid over the hood before getting in the car. Leaning over, he pressed ignition button, holding it for a second before the engine roared to life, his rpms shooting up to fifteen hundred. Clicking the mode button to the right of the driver sheet, slipping it into Sports mode. Clicking his on his display setting to the left of the steering wheel, the acceleration hub popping up. Resting his left foot against the inside section before pressing down on his accelerator, revving the engine a few times.

The God of Fear smiled before switching his foot to the brake and slipping it into drive before he moved to the accelerator once more, the sports car shooting off and hitting sixty within four seconds, his ten speed automatic allowing them to quickly accelerate out of there. As he Drove, Phobos turned his towards her. "So what do you think so far?" He asked her.

Persephone looked at him curiously, looking around the car. She gave a soft hum as she rose a brow. "About what exactly?" She asked quite confused. "Of the car, what is your impression." He replied to her, shooting her a quick glance before focusing his eyes on the road once more, keeping his grip on the wheel tight as he hooked a left, heading towards the hotel him and the guys were staying at, and where the party would take place at. "I mean it looks pretty cool. I'm not really educated on cars very much in all honesty. I'm definitely not going to pretend like I do either." She gave a simple shrug.

"Alright, well we are almost there, if you want we can hit the store real fast before we enter if you want to do anything else, pretty sure there are places still open, I know for a fact that I am going to change before heading to the penthouse." He said before hooking a right into the parking lot across the street from the hotel, slipping the car into a spot before getting out, pressing the ignition key and smiling as his car died down. Getting out, he rushed over to Persephone's side, sliding over the hood and opening up the door, helping her out of the car.

Persephone got out of the car, nodding slowly. "I should probably change. But I'm not sure what to wear really." She tapped on her chin and looked over at the male. "Any suggestions?" She asked. "Something Party-ish for sure, I can take you to this really high end clothing store just down the street, it is a quick walk and all that, but I am pretty sure I have a few dresses in my closet, also, never piss off Circe, she knows some mean ass spells." Phobos said before looking around. "Actually, you can have a look through my closet." He said before locking his car and walking down the sidewalk.

She followed behind him, looking around at the surroundings as she walked. "Um, alright then. Why would I want to piss off anyone? I don't get any benefit out of it plus I mostly stay to myself." She looked down at her feet as she continued to follow the male. "Why do you have dresses in your closet?" She asked rather curiously."Like I said, she knows some mean curses, turned me into a female for a six hours and I had to get clothes, thankfully I have a rather great fashion sense, so I got some designer dresses." He said before crossing the street when the crosswalk sign turned into the little walking man.

Entering into the Hotel seconds later, him and Seph entered into the elevator before having them stop off at the 34th floor. Getting out of the elevator, they quickly walked towards his room, Phobos reaching into his pocket and pulling out his key card and swiping it before entering the main part of the room, the entire area wash rather lavish and well decorated, something you would expect from a five star hotel. Motioning her to follow him, he brought them to his room before he opened up the closet, showcasing a variety of suits and dresses. "I also learned to keep the dresses on hand in case she decided to spell me back into a female."

She looked in awe around the room before turning her attention to the closet, looking at all of the dresses. But she was horrible with dressing herself and Artemis usually ended up helping her decide on things. She looked at a couple of them and then back at him. "They are all so nice. I don't know which would look good on me.." She gave a soft huff.

"How about you try on that black one." He said pointing towards the elegant V, sleeveless bandage dress, before he pulled it out and handed it to her. Reaching into the closet, he pulled out a black leather jacket and pair of black skinny jeans, as well as a white t-shirt. Holding them, he quickly left the room, entering the first bathroom not located in the bedroom and changing into his outfit for the party. Exiting seconds later, he made his way back to the room before stopping outside the closed door. "Tell me when to come in." He called out.

Seph slowly changed into the dress, whining a bit at how revealing it was. She took in a deep breath and slid her heels back on, opening the door slowly to show him how it looked. She was obviously nervous about what she was wearing. "So? What do you think?" She asked him.

Phobos's breath seemed to catch in his chest as he felt a lump in his throat, his eyes running over her. "Breathtaking." He muttered, just loud enough for her to hear. "Beautiful really." He said as he looked her over. Drinking in her appearance like a man drinking a cup of water after being dehydrated. "You definitely look ready for a Party, we have a few minutes before we have to head up so what do you want to do?" He asked her.

She watched his eyes gaze over her, a soft pink color tinting her cheeks as he complimented her appearance. She felt a little at ease after what he said. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad. "I'm glad you think so." She gave a soft hum as she shrugged her shoulders a bit, rocking on her heels. "We can do anything. I don't mind."

Phobos nodded before motioning for her to follow him into the living room portion of the Hotel Room, revealing a rather nice leather couch and loveseat, along with a 56 inch led, flatscreen. Sitting down on the couch, his hand rose and using just a smidge of his godly power, brought the remote over to him telekinetically. Turning on the tv, he pat the seat next to him and motioned for her to sit next to him as he flicked through the channels.

Persephone was taken back by how nice it all looked in the hotel. She smiled as she sat next to him, watching the channels flick on the tv while he tried to find something suitable to watch. She liked this so far, hanging out with him was pretty cool.

Phobos finally settled on a music channel, one that played constant rap, before turning his head towards Persephone, studying her before smiling to himself. "So, what is your favorite color?" Phobos asked her calmly, filling the time with small talk.

Persephone blinked at his sudden question before turning to him and thinking a bit. "I usually like purples or blues. But all colors are pretty to me honestly. What about you?" She asked with a smile on her face. Small talk was always a plus in her book.

"I have to say, my favorite color is red, blue, or green." He replied looking down at his hands before looking up towards her face once more. "Favorite movie?" He asked her, his hazel orbs, studying her. She thought for a moment. "That's a tough one." She took a good moment to answer, sort of because she was spacing out thinking about how cute he was and also thinking of a movie she really liked. "I liked Jurassic Park. Dinosaurs are cool." She giggled childishly.

Phobos smiled to himself before smiling. "I gotta say that the movies were pretty awesome, especially when the T-rex first showed up and cup of water shook." Phobos replied with a smile, her giggle actually causing something warm to rise up within him, he didn't know what it was, but he definitely like the feeling. "What is your," He paused for a second, thinking, "Time of Day?"

Seph hummed as she giggled a bit more. "Easy, I love Mornings because my flowers thrive better. Plus when the sun first rises it's so pretty to watch." She pushed her blonde hair out of her face, looking up at him. "What about you?" She asked interested in what he had to say. "This is coming from my more brutal side, but night, especially when there is no moon out, it is just peaceful and great for ambushes, but I also love sunrises because of the way the sky turns a myriad of colors as the sun rises." He replied, watching her, the feeling returning at her next giggle. 'I definitely need to find out what this feeling is.' He thought to himself, he also really enjoyed just sitting here and talking to her. " What is your favorite song?"

She nodded at his reply and hummed a bit. "Airplanes by B.O.B and Hayley Williams." Looked around the room as her mind began to drift off once more. "What's your favorite song?" She asked. "It is Never Did by Ryan Caraveo and S.O.S. By Happy Trees." He replied before looking into her eyes, his body leaning forward slightly, not far enough for him to notice. "What do you normally like to do?" He asked her.

She continued to stay lost in thought for a moment before coming back to earth, fixating her hazel eyes on him. "Well, I'm the Goddess of Spring and Vegetation so I do just that. I grow flowers and make sure plenty of fruits and vegetables are grown. What about you?" She asked back. "I usually like hitting the Gym, it helps me release my pent up aggression in a rather safe manor and has the benefit of keeping me in this shape and ready for sports." He said before shaking his head, his eyes dragging themselves towards her lips before back to her hazel eyes, he knew for a fact he could get lost in them, and that was something he was not used to, nor was this giddy feeling rising up in his chest, causing his heart to beat faster and giving him the feeling that he needed to breath just a little faster while at the same time, closing his throat off, he was not at all familiar with this feeling and he doubt he would get to find out what it was.

Seph listened to him and nodded. Soon she got up and stretched a bit. "So how much longer do we have until the party starts exactly?" It felt like they have been there forever just talking. She loved it but she was just curious. Phobos shrugged before looking down at his watch. "Three minutes ago." He said, laughing softly before getting up and off of the couch, straightening his jacket before turning towards the door. "We are going to be fashionably late." Phobos said before he walked towards the doors, exiting out of them with Seph and getting into the elevator, clicking the penthouse button. A second later the doors opened up into a widespread room with a party already in full swing, members of both teams and other schools there, hard remixes flowing out of the DJ Booth from the Norse god of music Bragi. Phobos smiled to himself, Head already nodding to the beat. "Let's dance." He said before making his way out towards the middle of the floor, suddenly going through the motions of dancing in a club like atmosphere, loose and free.

A sudden wave of nervousness washed over her yet again. She wasn't use to being around so many people. She carefully followed him, making sure not to bump into anyone as she tried to weave through the people. She was slightly moving to the rhythm of the music because she liked what was playing at the moment.

Phobos smiled to himself as they danced. After a few minutes, he motioned for them to move over to the kitchen area, where there was a few seats available. "Go find us a seat and I will get us some drinks." Phobos said before disappearing into the convulsing crowd, pushing his way towards the makeshift bar which was being served by Aegir, the norse god of Wine and Mead. "Two things of Coffee Liqueur Rum." He said before smiling as he was handed two red cups filled with the liquid. Making his way towards Seph, hoping she picked out a decent spot for them to sit.

Seph managed to find a decent spot for them to sit in, plopping her butt into a chair as she waited for Phobos to make his way back to her. She watched the others dance and have a good time, she was still pretty nervous but tried to calm herself. She took a couple of breaths and continued to look around, she was hoping he would make his way back soon. She didn't like being alone in large crowds.

Phobos suddenly caught sight of Seph and a smile seemed to make its way onto his face before he sat down, sitting next to her on the small couch, leaning forward and putting the drinks on the coffee table. He found it funny that they threw the couch into the kitchen/dining area, so that there was space in the living room like area. Taking a sip from his cup, he smiled at the sweet flavor that came from the coffee rum. "So here is your drink and what do you think of the party so far?" He asked, raising his voice slightly to be heard over the pounding music.

Seph gave him a nervous smile, she picked up the cup it was noticeable that her hands were shaking from the anxiety it was causing her. "I-it's great so far." She didn't want to ruin the fun so she lied. Maybe her anxiety would go away after a bit and her getting use to the atmosphere. She took a sip out of her cup and hummed at the taste of the rum. Coffee was always her favorite type of rum. "Maybe, but this place isn't the right amount of awesome yet, it's okay for a highschool party." Phobos said as he looked at her, taking a gulp from his cup, draining half of it and enjoying the slight warming feeling he got from it. "But definitely not the best one I have seen, I am thinking of leaving it soon, after saying high to a few people, than I don't know." He said, looking around before focusing in on the dance floor. "So what do you want to do after this, beautiful?" He asked after turning his attention back onto her.

Her face lit up a soft pink at the sudden compliment he had given her. "B-beautiful? Where did that come from?" Just thinking about it made her face heat up a bit more. "We can do whatever afterwards. I told my mom I was staying at Artemis' tonight so I don't really need to be back home." She smiled shyly at him, taking another sip of her drink.

"Nowhere, I just like to call it as I see it, and you, are beautiful." He replied before looking towards the dance floor, his face suddenly darkening slightly, a soft reddish haze covering his skin, his sclera turning scarlet for a split second before he breathe in deeply through his nose, calming himself and reeling in his goldy aura. When he opened his eyes once more, his sclera were back to normal color. "Let's leave, before he notices me." Phobos said softly before the male he was trying to avoid turned towards him, it was none other than a male with salty blonde hair and vivid sea-green eyes. "Is that you Phobos, the wimpy god of what?" The male asked as he walked over, the being giving off a strong of sea salt. "I am /the/ god of fear Chrysaor." Phobos said, his eyes burning with an anger towards the Son of Poseidon and Medusa.

Seph looked at the male and blinked. She quickly looked away hoping to not be notice and for the boys to just handle it themselves. She was never a fighter but her powers were something else when she was upset. Just because she was the goddess of flowers doesn't mean she couldn't build a wall of thorns.

"So who's your date? Judging from the fact that she is a ten, you definitely had to pay her to come here with you." Chrysaor said, for some reason, that comment seemed to severely piss Phobos off and quickly standing up, he sent his fist rocketing into the son of Poseidon's gut, his eyes once more taking on that dangerous look as his godly aura flared around him, feeling the room with the rather acidic taste of fear and the metallic scent of blood. While he was a god of Fear, he was also a war god. "Say that again, I dare you." He muttered, his voice low and sharp as the party seemed to stop, but no one seemed to be worried, in fact most of them seemed excited at the fight that was about to take place.

Seph quickly got up and backed away from the two. She knew when a fight was about to happen and she wasn't going to get in the way. There wasn't much she could do but watch. She would only interfere if it got too out of hand.

The man fabled to be the best with swords sprung forward, slamming his fist into Phobos's chin, turning the God's head before he responded with an uppercut to his opponent's chin, knocking the immortal demigod/sort of god's head back. Moving forward, Phobos kept his punches tight and straight, pulling his elbows in tight and against his sides, each shot striking out fast and at complete random, each blow sending the male staggering backwards. Before he stopped, going to turn away as Chrysaor to the ground. "Giving up already, I guess that is all that can be expected from a little bitch who can't even keep someone." Chrysaor said.

Suddenly Phobos stopped in his tracks, a mania filling his eyes, one of anger, as the room seemed to drop a few degrees. The War God turned on his heel as Chrysaor was standing up. "What did you just call me?" He asked, his voice seemingly calm. "A little bitch, cause that is what you are a bi-" Suddenly the son of Medusa was cut off after Phobos sent a vicious left hook into his side, hitting right where the liver was exposed at, causing him to drop to the ground, wheezing as the air was forced from his lungs and his eyes widening in pain. Phobos sent his knee flying upwards, where it smashed directly into his nose, breaking it and dropping the demigod.

Phobos bent over and grabbed a fistful of Chrysaor's shirt before pulling the demigod up and pulling back his fist before repeatedly slamming it into his Opponent's face, his anger hot and burning, fueling the rage he constantly felt in life, before he looked up, looking at Persephone, suddenly he felt all his anger leave him, as he dropped the barely conscious form of Chrysaor to the ground. At that moment he felt a deep regret, a regret coming from showing Seph his darker, crueler, more vicious side. Turning he quickly left the area, exiting out of the penthouse and into the stairwell, quickly making his way down the steps before stopping at floor 36, four flights down from the penthouse, before pressing his back against the wall and sliding down it, putting his head in his hands.

Seph was hiding her face in her hands as the fight went on. Soon she had noticed he left and went to find him but had no idea where he went. She frowned and rubbed her arm awkwardly, walking to the elevator and hitting the first floor so she could leave the place. Maybe she could make it to Artemis' from here. She looked down at her phone but of course it was dead. She was on her own for now.

By the time the Elevator made it to the first floor, Phobos had full on sprinted down the thirty six flights of stairs, even masking gambles and dropping down two floors at a time, something, anything to get this feeling out of him, Seconds before Seph left the Hotel entrance, Phobos had blown past her and out the door, before stopping and catching his breath. Turning to his right, he sighed softly, knowing he screwed the pooch with this one, not only did he rather brutally attack someone, but he pulled a major ass move by leaving the penthouse, but at the same time he didn't want to deal with the fear he bet he would have seen if he stayed. Stopping he looked up to the sky, contemplating everything.

Seph seen him fly passed her but she didn't say anything. She was slightly scared of him yes. But she also didn't know what to say so she just stood in the lobby for a moment and watch him, giving out a soft sigh before walking out and onto the sidewalk. She didn't have anything to say to him at the moment. She was still trying to process everything that just happened.

Looking down, he spotted Seph. "Need me to take you to Artemis's place?" He asked her, his voice actually filled with regret, but also hesitance, like he internally hoped that she would say something else. Try as he might to think differently, he knew he was a fuck up, as well as the simply Fact his twin probably wouldn't have dealt with this, that he wouldn't have lost his cool, but he couldn't help this feeling, this anger and regret that mixed in his heart, the anger stemming from himself at himself and the regret of quite possibly having just lost a person whom he usually felt calm around, even if it was only through a few short interactions.

Seph hesitated as she shook her head, wrapping her coat around herself as she continued to walk. "I-i can walk from here. I'm sure it's not that far away." She had no idea how far it actually was but she was still anxiety ridden and that fight didn't help it any. In Fact it only made it worse. She still couldn't find anything to say to him. What if he got mad at her like that? Maybe it was for the best if she just stay away.

"Y-yeah." Phobos muttered, rubbing his neck. "I am really sorry about back there though, I am not normally like that, not at all, it's just...just that Chrysaor rubs me the wrong way and we have a rather bad history." He said. " I am truly sorry you had to see that, and I never wanted to show you that side, but then I fucked up, like always, and I pushed you away." He said before shoving his hands into his pockets and going to turn away.

Seph stopped and sighed, hesitating once more as she groaned. This was so hard. What the hell is going on with her? Like sure she found him cute and everything but there is just something about him that made her able to look past all of this and still have this feeling. "L-look it's fine..maybe we should just go back to your room and bandage up your wounds and call it a night? I can cuddle you to help ease the anger you have..that's if you want of course."

For some reason, her words rose up an intensive glee within Phobos and he smiled to himself before he nodded. With the end of that part, the two disappeared back into the hotel and back to his hotel room. AS Phobos opened the door once more, he let Seph enter in before him, a smile gracing his face before he stopped. "I have sweats loaded up into one of the drawers in my room, as well as a cotton t-shirt that you can get into if you want to change into something more comfortable." He said before nodding his head towards his room as he slid out of his jacket and put it onto one of the chairs.

Seph nodded as she walked into his room, looking into the drawers and getting out the shirt. She never wore pants not even for him when it came to sleeping. She didn't really think anything of it, taking off her heels and sliding the dress off slowly, pulling the shirt on after she had dropped the dress to her ankles. She stretched and smiled. "Comfy." She forgot she didn't shut the door but again didn't think anything of it.

Phobos's eyes widened slightly at the sight of Seph as she changed, quickly moving towards the couch where he would be caught as a peeping tom, mainly because he didn't want to be disrespectful, but by Rhea, was that sight beautiful, enticing and forever seared into his brain, and if this was Harry Potter it would be his patronus memory. Smiling to himself, he couldn't the feeling of heat that had filled his body, one that sped up his heart beat once more, and gave his eyes a slightly glazed look. He sat down on the couch, waiting for her to exit the room.

Not to long after he sat on the couch she came out of the room, smiling at him softly as she walked to him. "So where is your first aid kit?" She asked as she glanced around the room. Just by looking at him he didn't seem to have anything seriously wrong but she was going to examine him a bit more in a minute.

"Yeah, under the sink in the kitchen." He said her, his face slightly flushed from the sight he just saw. He was surprised to see her in one of his shirts, which on her was like a dress that stopped at mid thigh, which meant if she stretched or anything, he would see things.

Seph bent over and went to look for the medkit underneath the sink. It took her a few moments but she finally retrieved it, walking back to him while fixing the shirt. Phobos had to crane his neck slightly to watch her enter the kitchen, but the sight that greeted him was one he liked, with where he was sitting on the couch, he had a perfect view into the kitchen, and the moment she came back, he fixed himself before looking up towards the Goddess of Spring. "Do you need me to do anything?" He asked her. She looked at him and smiled a bit, sitting on the couch with him as she rummaged through the kit. "Do have any other wounds besides the ones on your face? I need to make sure I clean all of them."

"Not that I can feel, but I normally don't feel the pain until later." Phobos replied, He was pretty sure he didn't get hurt that badly, but his memory of the events was already fuzing out as the effects of the Liqueur burned it's way out of his system due to his godly metabolism. "Maybe I should take of my shirt?" Her face lit up a soft pink at the thought of his shirt coming off. She then nodded and smiled a bit. "Yeah, that would help a lot."

Phobos nodded before he grabbed the back part of his shirt and pulled upwards, bending over slightly as he pulled his shirt off before smiling, leaning back, that simple movement causing the muscles just on his chest to glide around, his head moving back as he looked up at the ceiling before throwing his shirt across the room. "Alright, you can do your thing." Phobos said, offering her a faint smile as he turned his head towards her.

Persephone's face lit up even more as she took in every detail of his body. She then tried to breathe to contain herself, hopefully he wouldn't notice. She then looked over his body, making sure to clean any cuts that were there. She was trying her best not to hurt him. Phobos smiled softly, keeping a straight face as she ran a hand over the bruises he received while in his hockey match, the skin a goldish purple from the divine bruise. He gave her a soft smile, watching her movements before he stopped her, his hands wrapping around hers. "Thanks." He said before grabbing the white box and putting it on the coffee table, taking the instruments from her hands. "But let's just roll with your cuddling idea." He said, his right arm opening up.

Seph blushed and nodded, cuddling close to him with a soft smile. She enjoyed this a lot. What was it about him that made her feel this way? She simply shrugged it off as she laid her head against his bare chest. She loved the feeling nonetheless and didn't want this night to end.

Phobos smiled to himself as he pulled her in close to him, his hand resting on her hip as he flicked his left hand, the comforter flying out of the room and settling over them, enveloping them in warmth. He enjoyed the closeness between them and he unknowingly echoed her thoughts, he didn't want the night to end either. After an hour he started to feel his eyelids growing heavy and it was at that moment it was time to move to a bed, looking down, he saw that Persephone was already asleep. A faint smile found its way once more unto his face before he sent the comforter flying into the room. He nimbly moved himself out from under her, freeing his arm before he bent over and lifted her up, finding her surprisingly light. Carrying her to the the bed, laying her gently on it before going to move, only to feel her arms tighten around his neck. Causing him to stay in the bed with her, where he fell asleep for the rest of the night.

She awoke in the morning, smiling as she looked at him. She didn't want to move but she needed to shower, she smelt like alcohol and sweat. If her mother smelled in on her she would be in some serious trouble. She slowly got out of his hold and headed to the bathroom to shower. Luckily she always carried a spare pair of panties on her for emergency reasons.

Phobos awoke almost immediately after she left, his eyes blinking wearily as he reached up and rubbed them, clearing his vision before he sat up, his eyes immediately traveled to the bathroom, where the light was on. 'So it wasn't an awesome dream, it actually happened.' He thought to himself before he slid out of the bed, stretching slightly before popping his neck. Running a hand through his hair before running it down his face, he let out a rather massive but silent yawn before walking to his closet, grabbing a change of clothes for himself. 'I have to get Seph some clothes cause I don't think she brought any with her.' He thought to himself before setting his clothes on the bed and sitting down on the edge of it.

Seph came out in just a towel, not thinking he would be awake but blinking and blushing once she spotted him sitting on the edge of the bed. She let out a soft squeak. "Morning Sunshine." She giggled and kissed his cheek. Phobos smiled at the feeling of her lips against his skin. "Morning, let me take a shower, and then we are taking you shopping for a change of clothes, I doubt your mom would be happy if you came back with the same clothes on." He said before straightening and getting off the bed, taking his clothes with him into the bathroom.

The god of Fear emerged ten minutes later, his pants hanging off of his hips, allowing the V to be seen as he toweled his hair before tossing the towel behind him and into the hamper before walking past her and towards his closet, slipping into a t-shirt before turning around and smiling at her. "So, how do I look?" He asked.

"Sexy as hell." There wasn't even a slightest hint of nervousness as she eyed him down. She didn't know what came over her just then but she didn't mind it at all and hopefully he wouldn't either. She got into her bag that she had with her, pulling out a long shirt dress. "I brought extra clothes because I was supposed to go to Arty's last night."

"Oh good, that helps give us more time to spend together." Phobos said softly as he smiled, standing up. "Need me to leave the room while you get ready or are you going to head back to the bathroom?" He asked her as he walked forward, stopping in front of her.

"I could just change here. I mean if you don't mind. I know you already caught a nice glimpse of me changing last night." She giggled and took off the towel, sliding on the dress and then her panties. Phobos's eyes seemed to widen comically at the sight, drinking in the sight while it lasted before shaking his head slightly, his pants suddenly feeling rather tight. "Holy...Khaos damned, you are fine." He uttered, stepping forward once the dress was on, enveloping her in his arms and pulling her in close to him.

"Like what you see?" She giggled as she pushed herself against him, looking up into his eyes with a soft smirk on her face. He was the only one that she would willingly show her body to. She trusted him. She felt safe with him. It was odd for her to feel this way with anyone, let alone the God of Fear.

"Definitely." Phobos responded, his arms trailing down to cover the small of her back, his eyes looking into hers, the two hazel orbs clashing against each other. Dipping his head down, he captured the lips of the spring goddess, a soft and tentative kiss that spoke of care and gentleness, surprising for who he was and his domains.

Seph was taken off guard but kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as she smiled softly against his lips. She liked the soft kiss, it felt nice. She kept close to him as she deepened the kiss a little more, enjoying the moment. Phobos couldn't help it, he knew in that moment he was doing what Aph called, falling for this Goddess. Bending over slightly, his hands grasped her ass, lifting her into the air, all the while keeping her pressed against him, pressing her up against a wall to help keep her up.

Seph was falling for this God, she couldn't help it. She loved everything about him even his darker side. She gasped once he lifted her up by her ass, she didn't pull away or fight. She didn't mind this at all. Phobos pulled away from the kiss for a second, resting his forehead against hers, a smirk forming on his face from her gasp. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked softly, his hands bunching her dress up as he pushed it up slightly before grabbing the two bubbles, gripping them slightly, the material of the panties and her smooth flesh sending a mixed set of textures through his system.

Seph took in a breath as she looked up at him, nodding her head slowly while biting her lip. "I'm enjoying you more though." She grinned and kissed his nose, by now her red lipstick that she had been wearing the previous night stained his skin and lips. She noticed him messing with her dress a bit. "What about you?" She asked.

Phobos smiled to himself before answering. "Definitely, it is not always a guy gets lucky enough to find a person he genuinely likes." The God of Fear said with a smile as he moved the from the wall, backing his way to the bed, feeling his knees hit the edge before they fell onto it, with her on squeaked as they suddenly landed on the bed, looking down at him she giggled softly. "You alright?" She asked, wanting to make sure he wasn't hurt or anything. "Yes, I am, in fact I am more than alright, I am perfect." He uttered softly., his hazel orbs looking into hers, his eyes dilated slightly, shining with a large mixture of emotions, his body deciding it was time to pitch a tent.

Seph of course noticed the tent in his pants since she was on top of him, her face burning a bright pink as she looked down at him. "Someone is a little excited to have a Goddess on top of him." She wasn't sure what to do so she just straddle his lap as she bit her lip softly. Phobos nodded in response to her question, every minor twitch from her side sending a surge of serotonin and dopamine straight to his brain, causing his spin to tingle. Phobos decided at that moment to simply react and moved his hips just a little, his tent rubbing into her as he pulled her head down into a deep and demanding kiss.

Seph let out light moans as he began to rub against her, as they kissed she would bite his bottom lip. She slowly acted on her instinct to move her hips slightly as well, keeping ahold of the kiss. Everything started getting tense between the two, as he lost himself in her, his hand sliding up when suddenly the hotel room door was flung open, a male with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes came in. "Phobos, come o-" He started to say only to stop as the bedroom door was slammed shut before he could get a peak in. "I swear to Styx, Asclepius, if you don't leave right now, I will hurt you." Phobos called out, his eyes dark and thunderous. He was finally enjoying life, especially with the person he liked and the god of medicine and healing just had to barge into his hotel room.

"I swear, his timing is worse than Apollo's on when to do a hymn." He muttered, glancing towards Persephone. Persephone giggled as she sat up, looking towards the door the door then back at him. "Maybe you should go see what he needs? I should be getting home soon anyway, I don't want the wrath of Demeter on my tail again." Phobos nodded to her question, throwing his head back against the bed before he picked Seph up, setting her down next to him before he rolled off the bed, hitting the floor with his hands in front of him before he straightened, standing up and straightening his clothes. "He is so dead." Phobos muttered before opening up the door after everything was straightened. "A, you better have a good reason for barging into my room unannounced." He said, letting his head be the only thing leaving the bedroom door.

"Yeah, well, the guys said it was urgent and the captain of the team needs to be there, something about celebrating." Asclepius said, offering a faint smile. Phobos closed his eyes and leaned his head against the door, sighing. "Alright, go to the lobby, I will be down soon, and I got to take care of something first." He said before watching the healing god leave. Phobos opened up the door the rest of the way before looking towards the spring goddess. "I am driving you home." He said.

Seph nodded and grabbed her bag, making sure she had everything she needed before walking towards him and out the door, giggling a bit still. "Damn, your boys know how to ruin the mood." She was just teasing him a bit. She continued to walk down the hallway, her long blonde hair swaying with her movements. Phobos bit his lip "That they do." He replied before following her out the door and catching up with her before they got into the elevator. Exiting out on the first floor, he led her out of the place and towards his camaro across the street, the black color on it looking even more intimidating in the early morning sun. "But definitely one of the best mornings so far." He said as he opened up the passenger side door, holding it open so that she can get in. Once she was in, he closed the door and ran around the car before getting in the driver's seat and starting up the car. "So, where too?" He asked.

"Let me see your phone." Persephone was going to enter her address in the gps. She smiled at him and stretched a bit. She hated getting up so early but her mom was going to wonder about things. She waited for the male to hand over the device. Phobos handed her the phone, his finger passing over the fingerprint circle located on the back of the phone, the screen booting up before he had Google Maps pop up. Persephone entered her address into google maps and started the route. She then sat back with a sigh and looked out the window. She figured she maybe a one night thing to him but she shrugged it off. "Now you know where I live." She said quietly.

"Good, I will drop by tonight after practice is over with and pick you up, if that is cool with you" He asked before he kicking the car into gear and peeled out of the parking lot, entering into the streets with a drift before he shot off down the road, blowing past a red light before he turned onto a back road, making his way down the side streets before open fields appeared around him, allowing him to enter into even higher gears as he really opened her up, the engine revving as he shot down the street, hitting 100mph, a shit eating grin appearing on his face as they blew down the road, the speedometer climbing higher and higher. "Oh, you living in Backwoods new york, best thing ever." He said as he blew down the road, drifting onto the dirt road and blowing past various ranches before he slowed down as he neared a rather comfy looking farm. "Nice place." He said as he twisted the wheel, tapping the break once before he slid to a stop. "Oh yeah." He muttered.

Looking towards Persephone, he leaned over a gave her soft peck on the lips, smiling as he pulled away. "So, can I pick you up after my practice is up?" He asked her. Seph kissed him back and nodded slowly. "Of course you can." She was kind of surprised he didn't make fun of her for living on a farm. "Want my number so you can text me after your done?" She gave a soft smile towards him. "Definitely, and why would I make fun of you for living on a farm. A, it means you have food to survive, B, the Stars, and C, The Camaro gets to have a little fun." He replied, smiling back, his hand grabbing hers, a smile on his face the entire time. "And I would lose you if I did."Seph blushed and smiled more, her hazel eyes looking back into his. "Did you just read my mind Phobos?" It was odd that he knew about that. She gave him a soft kiss on the nose before taking his phone again and putting her number in his phone. "Feel free to call or text anytime." She squeezed his hand. She really didn't want to leave him but she had to. She had chores to do.

"Will do, and I can see the crops growing behind the farmhouse." He said before giving her one last kiss before she got out of the car. He watched as she disappeared into the house before peeling out of the air, the tires taking a second to catch before he shot out of the area and back towards the city. He knew for a fact he would be returning later today, and he had the road memorized to get there. Persephone began her daily chores as she hummed, waiting for time to pass. Of course she ended up calling Artemis and talking to her about what happened to Phobos and of course she got the lecture of "Boys don't benefit you in anyway." She rolled her eyes with a groan. Maybe she should stop hanging around him? What if he is only using her? She shook her head and sighed. This whole crush shit was hard.

-Later That Day-

Phobos pulled up in front of the farmhouse, killing the engine before getting out of the vehicle and vaulting over the fence before walking up towards the front door, ascending the steps before stopping in front of the door. He looked down at himself, looking over his clothes for a second before knocking on the door, the thumps vibrating the door frame and echoing throughout the house hold. He really liked Persephone and after talking it over with his friends, he decided to go with it, to go through with an actual relationship, the only thing is, she would have to decide whether or not it was worth it.

Demeter of course opened the door answered the door, her brow arched as she looked over the brow curiously. "Can I help you, young man?" She was confused as to why he was here. Just then Seph comes bolting down the steps, almost tripping before standing next to her mother. She was dressed in a floral dress. "He is a friend from school mom." Demeter nodded and walked away. "If you are going out be back by sunrise." Seph turned back to Phobos with a nervous smile. "Hey."

"Your mom seems to be really lax with time frames." Phobos noted before he smiled at Seph. "And Hello Beautiful." He said, leaning to the side slightly, watching as the Goddess of Harvest disappeared around the corner. Leaning forward, he gave Seph a peck on her lips before smiling softly. "How have you been?" He asked her. Seph gave him a kiss back as she couldn't help but smile. "Very busy, how was your game?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around him. "She can be pretty relaxed as long as I stay on her good side. What exactly do you have planned for us?" She was curious.

"Currently, I was planning on winging it, but I think taking you out for dinner would be a better idea, and the game went good, ended it in a tie in the third period so we went into overtime, which is unusual when we practice, but then again, I wasn't fully there, The actual game with the vikings will be tomorrow." He said, smiling softly, his arms wrapped around her tightly as rested her forehead against hers. 

Seph kissed his nose as she smiled happily. "As long as I'm with you I don't really care what we do." He made her extremely happy and she was considering becoming his girlfriend if that is what he wanted. "Awesome, well let's get you to my car and we can go out on a date, I was able to reserve us a seat down in the village." He said, smiling softly before he slipped out of her arms, motioning for her to follow him to his SS. She nodded and smiled softly, following him quietly back to his car. She put her purse around her shoulders and gave a gentle sigh. "The village is nice." She said quietly as they walked.

"Yeah and it so close to Olympus, we might be able to catch the elevator up from the sixth hundredth floor, see how the titans are dealing with the place since everything changed." The God of Fear said, his hand shooting out and grasping hers, his fingers intertwining with hers. "I can cancel the reservation and we can do something else if you want, maybe see if their are still Pegasi open to be ridden at Camp Half-Blood." Phobos said, smiling the entire while.

"We could do that, or we could just cuddle and spend time together. Like I said anything is fine with me as long as I'm with you." She gave him another kiss before they got to his car. "Cuddling sounds fun." Phobos replied, smiling softly as he leaned across the inside of the car, pressing his lips against hers for a split second before pulling back, a soft smile on his face before he looked around the area. "Alright, maybe we can go cuddle after we find a place to bunk down for the night, my place is free, I have my own house and it is rather lonely when I am just there." The God of Fear said before he drove out of the area, this time at a rather reasonable speed this time...well reasonable for a lead foot anyways with a fully tricked out car.

Seph giggled and looked at him, then out the window as they drove. "We can head back to your place then." She seemed quite like she was lost in thought most of the ride there. "Why did you want to hang out with me again? I know I'm not the most interesting Goddess." She asked, continuing to look outside.

"And why would I care about that, even if you were an uninteresting mortal I still would have gone for you, it's your personality, vibrant, free, something that just draws me in." Phobos said after a few seconds before they pulled on to the main road, heading towards his place. Her smile only grew as she leaned against the seat. "Is that so?" She turned her head to look at him, leaning over to give him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you."

Phobos nodded, smiling as he felt her lips on his cheek. They drove in silence for the remainder of the ride, enjoying each other's presence before he pulled into his driveway, pressing a small remote looking device, the garage door rolling upwards before he pulled into it, parking his car before getting out of the car and sliding over the hood, opening up Persephone's before moving to the door that led into the house, pressing a button as he entered, the garage door rolling down behind them. "Welcome to my home." He said, spreading his arms out.

Persephone smiled as she walked through the house, looking around with a hum. "It's really nice Mr showoff." She giggled. Now she is going to tease him just because they were alone. "So what would you like to do? I can cook dinner for us if you want? I also may end up in the shower since I didn't get one before you came."

"I was going to order us some domino's, meat lover and cheese." Phobos said before stopping. "A shower you say?" He asked, shooting her a smile before pressing his lips against her temple. "I have some clothes you can wear if you really need to wear any after your shower, you didn't bring your bag this time." He said before he turned and dragged her to the Living room. "The Entertainment system isn't that great, but I have an amazing loveseat we can cuddle up into, and a fireplace too." He said.

Seph giggled as she walked with him to the living room, smiling as she looked around with a hum. "I mean you can join me in the shower if you want." She offered, stretching a bit. "You already seen me half naked twice aaand we almost did something so why not ya know?" He seemed to stop for a second, his eyes looking off into the distance. "Maybe I will join you, who knows." He said, smiling softly as he looked down at her, his eyes looking her over as he stepped in close, lifting her chin up before capturing her lips. Seph kissed him back deeply and lovingly, wrapping her arms around him as she held the kiss. She loved the way his lips felt against hers. She felt so safe and at peace with him. She didn't understand why but she didn't question it. All she knew is that she wanted to be his.

Phobos smiled against her lips, that same fluttery and warm feeling filling his body once more as he kissed her, pulling back after a few seconds for breath, contrary to popular belief, the gods did breath, they just didn't breath mortal air, the breathed the Aether, which also happened to be the name of a Primordial. Smiling, he looked down at her, his hands gripping the bottom of her dress as he studied her face, memorizing it.

She blinked as she looked up at him. Blushing a bit as she felt him grasp the bottom of her dress, earning him a head tilt in curiosity. "Whatcha doin hotshot?" She began to give little kisses along his jawline. "I don't know, getting you ready for that shower." He replied as he leaned his neck to the side, sliding her dress up her lithe body. She wasn't wearing a bra which was a bit odd for her. She helped him get the dress off and put it to the side. "Is that so?" She stretched and teasingly began to mess with her panties. "You just wanna see me naked." She stuck her tongue out at him. She had a noticeable navel piercing along with a flower tattoo going up her side.

Phobos's eyes ran over her form, his hand resting on her hip before he pulled her in close, his arms wrapped tightly around her, one hand resting in between her shoulder blades and the other on the small of her back. "Your beautiful." Phobos muttered softly as he looked down into her eyes before stepping back and sliding off his shirt before smiling, grabbing her hand and leading her to the upstairs bathroom, the one located in his master room. 

Persephone followed him curiously. Was she really about to see him naked? She somewhat hoped so but at the same time she wouldn't be mad if he didn't feel comfortable enough to join her. Phobos smiled softly as he stopped in front of her, his hands gripping her panties as he slid them down her waist, her hairless forbidden fruit. Straightening, he unbuttoned his pants before sliding them down and then sliding out of his boxers before straightening. "Let's take that shower." Persephone blushed deeply as she took in the sight of his naked body. She took a deep breath and nodded, bending over to start the water. Once it was the right temperature she got in. "You coming?" She asked, looking at him.

Phobos laughed to himself before entering into the shower with her, the warm water beating over them, making rivulets down each others bodies, warming their skin as his downstairs neighbor stood at attention, rigid and commanding. Seph relaxed at the water, taking a step back and pressing herself against him, leaning her head against his chest. "Someone is ready to play." She muttered as she giggled a bit. She was a little wet but it wasn't noticeable because of the water.

Phobos laughed softly as he tilted her chin upwards, leaning forward slightly before capturing her lips, lifting her up a second later and pressing her against the wall, giving her a kiss that was deep, demanding, and dominant. His arm supporting her ass as his other hand squeezed and massaged her right breast, the soft flesh fitting perfectly into his hand. Seph kissed him back just as deep, but it was submissive and needy. She let out a soft moan against his lips as he began to massage her breasts, wrapping her arms around his neck to help support herself. The sudden dominance turned her on more, she began to bite at his bottom lip.

Photos pulled his head back slightly, his lower lip extending out before slowly escaping her teeth, his eyes dilated slightly as he looked at her, a mixture of love and lust filtering through his gaze. "Seph...I...Love you." He Uttered softly, his hand moving down wards and sliding in between her legs, his finger rubbing her clit. Seph let out another soft moan as he began to rub her clit, she smiled as her hazel orbs looked into his. "I love you too Phobos." A soft blush tinted her cheeks as she gripped onto his shoulders. "M-make me yours Phobos."

Phobos nodded as he stared into her eyes, his hand going down to his shaft, moving the flow of the water out of the way before he licked the tips of his three fingers, doing it to make her entrance easier to get into after the shower water. Pressing into her, he felt slight resistance at first before he pushed into her, his eyes closing as a sigh escaped him, as he pushed past the barrier and buried himself to the hilt inside of her.

Seph let out a loud gasp followed by a moan, she gripped onto his shoulders tightly as she whined from the pain. Once she adjusted she his her face in his neck, loving the sensation of him being inside of her. "You don't have to be gentle." Phobos nodded as he started thrusting in and out of Persephone, his movements at first, soft and gentle before he started going faster and harder, his eyes closed, her tightness and warmth a little too much for him, but felt so good.

Seph's moans got louder the more he thrusted into her. His size a bit much to handle but she enjoyed it a lot. Her toes curled as she began to leave little hickies on his neck. Just to mark him.

After thirty minutes, Phobos's movements became erratic, his hips moving faster and faster, his eyes closed slightly, as he neared completion. Seph was on her verge as well, she arched her back as he eyes stayed closed, her moans never letting up. Soon she had reached her climax, tightening around him with a moan. "F-fuck Phobos.." She spoke through pants, trying to catch her breath. Photos felt her walls clenching and unclenching around him, with the last thrust he came inside of her, painting her walls white before he gave her a quick kiss, moving back slightly before sliding against the other wall, gathering Seph in his arms as the shower water beat down on them. "Fuck, that was … amazing." Photos muttered.

Persephone blushed deeply as she felt his cum leak out of her. She kissed him back and rested her head on his chest, letting the warm water hit her body, helping relax it sense it was pretty tense. She nodded to his statement, keeping quiet and just enjoying the moment. Phobos smiled softly as he looked down at her, his hands running through her hair, wet from the water, before he decided it was time to actually start cleaning. Smiling to himself, he got himself out from under his girlfriend and left the shower. "I will jump in afterwards and clean myself up, you do you first." He stated before he started drying off and heading down the steps of his house.

Persephone watched him leave as she sighed, leaning against the shower wall and sliding down onto the floor. She sat there for a few moments, thinking about everything that happened. She stood up and washed off, wrapping herself in a towel, walking around the house to find him. Phobos looked up from the couch as she entered the living room, waving towards her, his lower half still wrapped in a towel, his hair wet and damp still. "I forgot I had a shower downstairs, used that one, I thought I should give you some space after that, let you decide if you wanted to stay with me still or not, I know I am not the easiest guy to get along with...and you might leave me after I show you this, but I thought you might like to know about it." Phobos said looking towards Persephone.

"We have gotten along fairly well, you showed me a good time and got me out of my comfort zone." Persephone tilted her head as she walked over to him. "Show me what exactly?" She asked a bit worried. "Just something, I guess for a War god, it is a pretty normal set up, but I may or may not have a highly illegal weapons locker in my basement." Phobos replied as he walked down his hallway, opening up an unassuming door before descending the steps, stopping in front of a steel door before entering in a code into a keypad, a click sounding before he pushed it inwards, revealing something that would have even the United States Military salivating, it had weapons in it not even thought of yet, or at least not actually created. "I also sort of give out and collect favors from various, lets say, not so legal organizations."

Persephone's eyes widened as she looked at all of the weapons, looking back at Phobos with a very very confused look. "You…" she was speechless. "I still love you even if you do all of these things." She smiled softly, rubbing her arm. "You do?" Phobos asked surprised before backpedaling, "I mean of course you do." The God of Fear said, smiling the whole while before walking forward and enveloping her in a tight hug. "Thank you." He muttered.

The goddess of spring smiled as she kissed his cheek, nodding slowly. "Thank you for everything Phobos. You've showed me an amazing time and well I appreciate it." She looked up at him her blonde hair in her face. Phobos nodded, smiling softly as he held her, his eyes showing how greatly he appreciated what she said to him in that moment. "You welcome beautiful, now how about we head upstairs and order us some dinner?" He asked.

Persephone's eyes lit up at the thought of food. She quickly nodded and darted up the stairs, the poor girl hasn't eaten in days. "What are we having!?" She yelled from up the stairs. "Domino's!" Phobos yelled up in response as he followed her up the steps, closing the door behind him as he pulled out his phone, calling the place and ordering a Large Meat Lovers and a Large Cheese, he than ended the call and confirmed the order when they called him back to confirm that it was really a legit order. After that he looked towards Persephone. "Alright, it will be here in thirty minutes, let's get dressed." The God of Fear said.

Persephone snickered and stuck out her tongue. She was in a rather playful mood that day. She swayed and hummed. "Aaaand if I don't want too?" She continued to sway, a cheeky look on her face. "Than I might bend you over that couch and spank you." Phobos growled out playfully, smiling as he walked forward, his eyes predator like. Persephone smirked and giggled sticking her tongue out once more. "Like I'm scared of you hotshot." She backed away slowly still being playful. Her eyes were lit up, soon she turned around and darted for his room.

Phobos laughed to himself as he ran after her, his hand shooting out and grabbing her by the arm, twisting her around, pulling her in close to him, his other hand going to her ass and squeezing it through the towel wrapped around her body. Seph gasped at the ass squeezing and smirked, biting his neck in attempt to get away. "Damn you and working out so much." She pouted cutely. Phobos laughed softly as he twirled them around slightly, looking into her eyes, his irises slightly glimmering. Looking upwards, he thanked the creator for what he had and that he hoped he never lost it. "Alright beautiful, go get dressed, I got a shirt upstairs you can wear." Phobos said before smiling and sending her off towards his room. Turning around, he tightened his towel around his waist as he walked back to the living room.

Persephone smiled as she walked off to his room. She slid on the shirt but didn't bother with panties due to her not bringing any. She yawned and stretched as she walked back to the living room. "Your shirts are really comfortable you know that?" "Yeah, I use nothing but pure cotton blessed by a few fashion dwarves." Phobos replied as he watched her emerge into the living room, his eyes studying her with a faint smile on his face.

Persephone tilted her head as she made her way over to him, sitting on his lap, her arms draped over him. "Are you alright?" She blinked as she looked over him. "Yeah, just memorizing what you look like." Phobos said, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her laid her head on his chest with a happy sigh. "And why is that my love?" Sep said, with a smile. "That way I will never forget you." He replied as he pecked her cheek.

Seph tilted her head once again. "How will you forget me if I never leave your side?" She sat up, looking into his eyes. "I don't know, dementia for gods?" He asked with a smile as he looked her over, smiling the whole while."Is that even possible?" She thought for a moment. "I've never known a god to get dementia unless something tragic happens." She hummed and kissed his lips softly. "I think you just like looking at me." She giggled a bit. "I doubt it is possible and yes, I do enjoy looking at you, you are my diamond in the ruff." Phobos said before he pressed his lips against hers, his hand cupping her cheek, his other hand resting on her hip.

Seph wrapped her arms around him loosely as she kissed him back, smiling softly against his lips. "I am no diamond dear." Phobos shook his head and smiled at her. "You are a diamond in my eyes, filled with impurities and flaws that make you all the more beautiful, you are my sun, my light." Phobos replied as he looked into her eyes.

"I am overly flawed. I don't understand why you chose me out of all of the beautiful goddesses." Persephone looked into his eyes back. "Because I do, I chose you because you are both beautiful and precious in my eyes, no matter what you do." Persephone blinked. "No matter what I do? Phobos you only deserve the best and I'm usually fucking something up." Tears began to form in her eyes as she looked down. "I always am.." Phobos shook his head. "Remember I am the God of Fear, which means I am used to the worst of the worst, so anything you do will be nothing compared to that."

Persephone frowned and looked at him, getting off his lap. "Just because you are the God of Fear doesn't mean you deserve a bad life...so what? You are a War God..but there is much more to you than that. I want to make you happy...but I'm not sure I can do that with how much I mess things up." "You already make me happy, you don't need to do anything special, extravagant, nor explosive." Phobos stated as he looked up at her, his hand resting against her cheek.

Persephone nodded as she rested her hand on his, sighing softly with a smile. "I just want you to be happy my love." She grinned a bit. "I'm so hungryyy when is the pizza gonna be here?" Phobos laughed softly as he looked at her. "The Pizza should be arriving soon." The God of Fear Replied as he looked at the love of his immortal life. Persephone smiled as she looked back at him, pressing her lips against his as she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you so much Phobos." "And I you." Phobos replied before he responded to the kiss, at that moment the doorbell rang, causing Phobos to lean his head back. Lifting up his girlfriend, he set her on the couch before standing up, armor that looked like it came from Witcher 3 forming around him before he walked to the door.

She watched the armor form around her and sat on her knees so she had a view of the door, excited to finally eat since she hasn't eaten all day. Her head tilted as she continued to watch the door. Phobos opened up the door, smiling the whole while as he pulled out his wallet, taking out a hundred before giving it over to the guy, grabbing the pizzas and shutting the door behind him, his eyes going over to his girlfriend as he set the pizzas on the island. She perked up at the sight of the pizzas and jumped over the couch to meet him at the island. Only to end up on the floor face first because let's face it The Goddess of Spring isn't graceful whatsoever. A soft groan came from her as she whined and sat up, rubbing her face. "Fuck…" Phobos laughed as he saw her faceplant. "Leave the grace to us battle gods." Phobos said as he walked over, helping her up off the ground and leading her to the island.

Seph smirked and hummed. "Your right. I just get all the good looks." She walked towards the island with a sassy hair flip. "Exactly..wait what?" Phobos asked as his brain just registered what she said. "I hope you like cheese." Phobos said as he decided to drop what she said, no need to accidentally lower his girlfriends self-esteem."I mean who doesn't like cheese?" She asked and looked at him, blinking at the fact he dropped the subject but didn't say anything. "Exactly, who doesn't love cheese." Phobos replied smiling before the two sat down at the island, digging into the food he had obtained.

-Time Skip 1 month, present day-

Seph was sitting at home, frowning as she felt sick to her stomach. But something felt off, it wasn't just a normal sickness feel. She had a feeling she knew what was wrong but she wasn't sure what to do about it. She was scared to tell Phobos. What if he left? Maybe it was best to keep it a secret until she was for sure she was pregnant. She decided to go out and buy a test, taking a deep breath before taking it. She was anxious while waiting for the test to show the results. After what felt like an eternity of waiting she looked at the test, covering her mouth at the results. Time to tell Phobos and of course her best friend, Artemis.

Phobos was sitting in his room, his broadsword held loosely in his hand as he studied the inscription on it, "fight on, Never give up." The Son of Ares smiled at that before spinning the blade in his hand before sheathing it and putting it back up on his wall. He had a big game tonight and he also had to go get his girlfriend. Picking up his phone, he sent her a quick text saying, Hey, coming by in a few, be ready. Standing up, he got up from his body, picking up his hockey bag and walking off, exiting his house and stowing the bag in the back of his camaro.


End file.
